


If, Grimm

by Daughter_Of_Jove



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_Jove/pseuds/Daughter_Of_Jove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous Grimm comic strip, set to Kipling's "If—". Let me know if you laugh. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If, Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I was reading some Grimm fanfic where Nick was being BAMF in spite of having been whumped and my mind flashed on the "heart and nerve and sinew" line, which gave me a chuckle because if anything can be said to serve one's turn long after they are gone, it is a zombie's body, and then this just came out. I visualized it as a vertical strip because of course each new line and stanza of the poem is written vertically below the preceeding one. So. What do you think? I know, it's too long. And will never fit on a computer screen this way. If anyone has any interesting ideas on how to reformat it, feel free. 
> 
> Of course it's full of jokes because you can't do something like this and take yourself seriously. I particuly love Nick kicking Renard in such an uncouth, dare I say "common", manner. 
> 
> Yes, I ship Nick/Juliette. 
> 
> The "if you can fill the unforgiving minute" text is meant to simulate a ticking clock or a pendulum. The "distance run" line is meant to simulate a curved trajectory to imply motion. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://screencapped.net/tv/grimm/index.php?cat=4)[screencapped.net/tv/grimm/inde…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://screencapped.net/tv/grimm/index.php?cat=4) for all the lovely screen caps. 
> 
> And thanks to Kipling for the beautiful poem itself.


End file.
